This invention relates to improvements in disc brakes and, particularly, to so-called floating caliper type disc brakes wherein a caliper is slidably mounted on a stationary member and straddling the circumference of a rotatable disc, with one limb portion thereof incorporating a brake actuator such as a cylinder piston device for applying one friction pad against one surface of the disc, and the other limb portion thereof being adapted to apply another friction pad against the other surface of the disc.
Recently, there has been proposed a disc brake wherein the stationary member of the disc brake is integral with the body of a vehicle. In such case, when the caliper is disassembled from the stationary member, the friction pads will separate from the caliper; thus, there are problems such that the caliper and the friction pads must be handled separately thus complicating the controlling of parts, and that the assembling and disassembling operation is troublesome and time consuming.
In some prior art disc brakes, friction pads are retained by a pair of axially extending parallel pins passing through openings or recesses formed in backing plates of friction pads, and the pins are mounted on the caliper or on the stationary member. The pins slidably guide the friction pads; thus, there is a problem that the pins and the friction pads will be worn. As a result, the pad exchanging operation is relatively difficult.